


Departure

by karcathy



Series: The way you said "I love you" [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Every time Fareeha leaves, she leaves a piece of herself behind.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: The way you said "I love you" [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/711270
Kudos: 15





	Departure

Fareeha had thought about leaving before she woke up. It might be easier, but just for her. It was the coward’s way out - she deserved a goodbye. It might be the last they’d have.  
“Angela,” she said softly, gently shaking her shoulder.  
Angela blinked a few times, looking up with confusion that turned to sadness in her eyes.  
“It’s time,” Fareeha said, her voice still soft.  
“Oh,” Angela said, gathering the blankets around herself. “You have to go?”  
“Yeah.”  
She looked very small, cocooned in bedding, and Fareeha felt an ache in her heart.  
“You’re sure, then?” Echoes of their argument hung around the room, and the skin around Angela’s eyes had tightened as she spoke.  
“I am,” Fareeha said, quiet but determined. She stood up a little straighter, smoothing the creases out of her uniform. She resisted the urge to apologise. “I’ll be back.”  
“Will you?” Angela’s voice was quiet enough that Fareeha could pretend not to hear her.  
“Let’s not start,” she said, allowing her expression to soften. “I don’t want to leave you like this.”  
“I don’t-” Angela cut herself off, rubbing the middle of her forehead with one hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to argue.”  
“It’s hard for me, too,” Fareeha said.  
“I know.”  
Fareeha stood next to the bed for a long moment, unsure how to continue. She wished desperately for the words to make everything right again, but she couldn’t find them. She didn’t think they really existed.  
“Good luck,” Angela said, eventually, managing a small smile.  
“Thank you.”  
Fareeha headed for the doorway, then paused, glancing back over her shoulder. “I love you,” she said, turning away again before she’d finished talking. She kept walking, knowing that if she stopped now, she might never start again.  
Behind her, she thought she heard a soft reply. She kept walking, not acknowledging it, but she felt something in her stomach twist. She hoped this wouldn’t be her last chance to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> getting back into this drabble series! maybe i'll finally finish this as well!


End file.
